


Coming Out

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, Coming Out, F/F, Kara comes out., Kara is lesbian, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Pre supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: A compilation of stories of Kara coming out to her friends and familyPS; Kara never dates Mon El in this story. She had a tiny thing with James when they were younger.





	1. Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this mini series. I know people sometimes have negative reactions but I don't have the heart to write those.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Lena. This story takes place at their highschool years, age 16. Kara and Lena attend a boarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Kara comes out to Lena, Alex, James, Winn, Sam, Maggie, Kelly, her parents, Uncle J'onn and even her favorite professor, Ms.Grant!

Kara always tried to deny the feelings she felt for her best friend, she felt for Sara Lance, she felt for Kate Kane. She tried so hard but she just couldn't. She was a girl, in love with girls. She planned on coming out to Lena, that night. She just didn't know how. She stood in front of a mirror. 

"Hey Lena" She said with a big smile. The smile turned into a frown.

"Ugh" she said, "nope". She adjusted her position, now part of her body was towards the mirror.

"Hi, Lena" She said. Nope. Not that either. She sighed. Coming out to her best friend was harder than she thought.

"Hello Lena" She spoke.

"Hello" Lena replied. startled, Kara jumped into the air, and now she was flying. Lena laughed.

"Sorry, Kara, I didn't mean to scare you," Lena said with a chuckle. "Did you need something? I heard you calling my name and got worried". Kara felt her cheeks turn red, she hadn't meant to make it that obvious. 

landing back down, she looked over at Lena.

"Oh no, I was just um…" her voice trailed off, "practicing". Lena raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" She asked. Kara sighed. 

"I need to talk to you about ...something" Kara told Lena.

"okay? what's that?" Lena asked.

"I think you should sit down" Kara told her. Her and Lena took a seat at the kitchen table of their dorm room.

"Kara, what's going on?" Lena asked. "Are you okay? are you sick?" 

"What? no, no" Kara replied. Lena let out a sigh of relief as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Kara's cheek.

"Oh thank God" She replied as she sat back down, "so what's going on?" 

"I..I think I like girls" Kara confessed.

"Oh, Kara, that's not a bad-" Kara cut Lena off.

"On..Only girls.." Kara finished. Lena blinked.

"O..Oh okay" She said softly. Kara looked at her.

"Are you angry with me?" Kara asked. Lena let out a laugh.

"Of course not silly, why would I be?" Lena asked. Kara shrugged.

" I heard that's how some people react when someone says that" Kara explained. Lena gave her a small smile as stretched her hand across the dining room table, in which Kara placed her hand in Lena's. Lena gave it a tight squeeze. 

"I love you for who you are, Kara Lydia Danvers. To the moon and back" Lena told her. Kara smiled as her eyes began to water.

"I love you too" She said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to Alex, and surprise! Alex comes out to Kara. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy <3

Kara was anxious. She hasn't really gotten the chance to talk to Alex since she left for college, and even then, they barely spoke. Sitting in her room, staring at her cellphone, she hit Alex's contact and dialed it up right away. Alex answered.

"Baby sister!" Alex said with joy, "how are you my love bug?" 

Kara began to break down crying. She knew Alex would be accepting of her being gay, but she was overwhelmed with everything, that she couldn't help it. This alarmed Alex. She knew Kara was still having a hard time adjusting to being so far away from her, and she was ready to kill whoever made Kara cry.

"Love Bug, what's wrong? are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Alex-" Kara choked out, "I need to tell you something"

"Go on hon, tell me. What's wrong love bug?" Alex asked.

"I'm-" Kara sniffles, "I'm gay" 

Silence, silence and more silence, then, Alex spoke.

"Oh" She said, "you are?" 

"Yes." Kara replied, "Are you angry?"

Alex laughed, "No. Why would I be? I'm gay too"

Kara let out a cry of relief, mixed with a laugh, "I'm so happy to hear you're not angry. and it's good to hear you come out to me"

"Good, so you're okay then, love bug?" Alex asked.

"I'm better now" Kara replied.

"Good, I love you to the stars" Alex said.

"And I love you to the moon" Kara replied.

"Good night love bug" Alex told her.

"Goodnight Alex" Kara said as she hit end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
